Fcking Perfect
by muffytheduck
Summary: HE works 24/7-She just got out of college and is looking for a Job. He owns his own business she's his new assistnat, but he's a jerk-She has a secret and it's not all that safe. She could kill him with her bare hands, but she cant he's her boss.


_He's 27 and she's 21._

_He works 24/7_

_She just got out of College, and is looking for a Job._

_He owns his own business, Law firm actually._

_She get's a Job at his law firm as his new assistant._

_It's hell but it pays the bills._

_That's all that matters.. right?_

_But she has a secret. a dangerous one._

"Miley Ray, i swear to you child if you don't get up right now. Your gonna be late and we don't want that Mr. Grey is gonna kill you if your late" A blonde yelled from the bottem of the stairs. "miley!"

I swear, she's gonna get it one day. I finished my mascara and put on a thin layer of lipstick and stood up grabbing my bag i threw it over my shoulder and grabbed my heels and slipped them on. They were black with _high, thin _heels while the back was Red. Miley Cyrus, has style. I smiled at my reflection in my mirror. I was wearing a tight white blouse, and a tight black skirt my hair was pinned back slightly and my body, _hell _it'd give any stright boy a heart attack. I felt my bestfriend, closest friend walking up the stairs. She like, helped me keep in line i loved her for that, i quicklly walked over to the door and opened right as she was going too and smirked "Hi Tay." I greeted, i knew she was shocked because her face said it all. I would normally be asleep on my comfy bed but this time i'm gonna make a good first impression.

"Your awake" she smiled big and followed me down the stairs

"Oh on the contrary Ms. Swift" I smiled and grabbed a banana and walked out the door and got into my car waiting for her to get in aswell.

I have money, but that's because my family is rich. But i told my family i was going to pay off my college bills on my own until i just couldn't take it. I mean i could easily take my family's money without a problem but i wanted to work it off, i know it sounds weird but i wanted to actually work and do something on my own.

I started driving, she worked two buildings down so we decided to save the earth and carpool. I turned my CD on, and Ke$ha was singing **"Get Sleazy"** Love her, and this song we smiled as we started for our new Jobs. It took me approximently 17 mintues and if you want to be precise 45 seconds. I like to be perfect. I pulled into the parking lot and got out we hugged goodbye and promised to have our lunch together at the cafe in the middle of our two buildings.

I wanted to be a lawyer, she wanted to be a fashion designer, we both got what we wanted she's working for Vera Wang as a fashion consultant. And.. i worked for one hell of a law firm.

"Mr. Jonas your new assistant has arrived" I heard as i entered the building i looked down to see a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes looking at me whlie on the phone, i looked on her desk descreatly. _Lovato. _that sounds familar but i'm not gonna bother that right now. I approaced her desk but she pointed up to the office in the middle of the all the offices, she nodded and shooed her hand. I rolled my eyes, _Nice _I walked up the stairs, passing a few _very _attractive men who were in the copy room i smiled as their heads popped out of the door, i could see them in the reflection of the big Glass room. I knocked and i heard a _come in_ I opened the door, nervously.

Then I saw him, he wasn't old! He was hott! No sexy! I've never seen someone as sexy as him, i got horny from just looking at him. I litterally could take his clothes off right there and fuck his brains out but we.. were in a glass office so that wouldn't work. He had dark gorgeous curly hair, sharply cut just the way to make the ladies go crazy. I'm going crazy, I smiled big and approaced his desk, he looked up directly in my eyes making me stop in confusion he didn't look nice though.

"Miley Cyrus?"

I nodded quickly

"Sit" He stated in a bold but sexy appealing voice. I slowly sat down in a leather chair and looked at him. "Yes sir" He huffed and laughed I squinted my eyes in confusion, and a tiny bit of offensed. He noticed and looked at me from his work "Don't take it personally i just don't like assistants" I looked at him confused "didn't you hire me?" He laughed and tapped his pen gently. "No my ..idioic brother says i don't get home as much as i used to, so **_he _**hired you, enough questions" He pressed a button on his phone "Ms. Lovato you can come now" He said harshly.

Wow Jerk?

"Well then i could just easily quit" I stated i hated people like him and i'm gonna fight back. "Then go ahead" He smild and laced his hands together. "But it says here, you were greatfully accepting" He smiled "My brother tells me all i need to know" I laughed slightly and placed my hands on his desk, making him stare at me biwildered. "well i didn't know my _boss _was going to be a jerk!" Just then Ms. Lovato walked in and grabbed my arm and pulled me out making Mr. Grey laugh.

cool first day.

**mwaha, like it?**

**I seriously appolgize for not writing, i've just been really really busy school sucks major.. dick :( Don't like it. Anyways, comment! thanks! :)**


End file.
